Memories Remembered Forever
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: Vanitas and Xion one-shots, because they are an awesome pair, over 20 chapters for sure. hope you like and please review.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR THE CHARACTERS, THAT WOULD BE SQUARE ENIX, THEY OWN EVERYTHING IN THE GAME.**

Reluctant Emotion

The last bell of the day rang and everyone was gathering their thing to leave, then two girls walked up to their friend. One had strawberry hair and blue eyes. The other had black hair with a single purple streak in her hair and purple eyes. They were all wearing their school uniforms, which were light blue plaid skirts with either white or black kapri leggings underneath and I white preppy school shirt with a blue tie. The last girl with short black hair wore black kapri leggings instead of white like her friends. For the boys it was blue or black pants and I white preppy school shirt with a blue tie like the girls. "Hey Xion hurry up we're heading to the library!" said her friend Lena, with the purple streaked hair in a pony tail. "Alright I'll be there in a sec, I just need to grab my homework." "You know you really should have just gotten it earlier." said Kairi in a mocking sing song voice. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it Kairi." Xion said in an annoyed voice, it was then that she had noticed the charcoaled haired boy in the desk in back of the room, and figured since she would be her for a minute or three she didn't want her friends to wait up, especially since everyone knew who he was. "I'll catch up, you guys go ahead." "You sure?" asked Lena with concern. My friends really know me so it's not surprising she would think something might be wrong. "Yeah, totally." "Alright, see ya there Xi." and then they left.

Vanitas. That was his name. he was the guy all the girls liked and wanted to date, all the guys looked up to him and some just acted like it, sometimes it was forced respect, but either way, he was pretty much the school jerk, yet he was a popular kid like his twin Sora and their friend Riku. Kairi really likes Sora and Lena likes Riku, and me I don't like Vanitas even though the girls tease me I don't. he's a jerk even if he is cute, handsome, and suave…whoa, wait, WHAT!? I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT IT ISN'T POSSIBLE I DON'T LIKE HIM THERE'S NO WAY! Maybe I'm just tired, yeah, that's it. Uhg, if the girls find out I think that…they will never leave me alone or worse tell Vanitas. Why did this have to happen to me? Maybe the feeling will go away. Yeah. Maybe I just need to think about why he's a jerk. But instead of thinking of that, I realized we were alone in the empty class.

I quickly grabbed the homework and as I was putting my other papers away, I didn't notice Vanitas come over and take my homework. "Hey give that back!" "What this, I wonder why I should." he held it higher out of my reach. What a jerk I knew it! "You jerk give it back!" I reached one last time. When I was at eye level with him, in less than a second he had taken a hold of my shoulders, spun me around pushed me against the wall and smashed his lips to mine. And as it started in fifteen seconds he had me pressed against the wall and himself, gripping my shoulders. After he pulled away, I was just standing there with my mouth hanging open, staring at him. Then he smirked and put the paper back on the desk by my back pack. "Here's your paper back, I got what I wanted." he chuckled and left. Wow, I did NOT see that coming, I guess that I have a lot of explaining to do to Lena and Kairi. And maybe ask how to flirt too, but hey. Maybe it will be easy. I smile to myself and leave the classroom and head for the library.

**SO THERE'S THE FIRST ONE SHOT, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT R&R PLEASE AND NO FLAMES, THIS IS MY FIRST ONE SHOT COLLECTION, AND PLEASE MAYBE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS I'M HAVING SOME WRITERS BLOCK, BUT STILL I HOPE YOU LIKE. PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sly Sweet tooth

**XION'S POV**

Kairi and I had decided to bring chocolate fudge to class since today was Kairi's birthday today. Everyone loved it then the bell rang and everyone was out of the class except for me and one other kid. Vanitas. I was about to leave, but then I saw the untouched and now starting to melt a little bit fudge. I was getting pretty mad because well, Kairi and I had worked hard on it, and it mad because I'm sure that he did it to get on my nerves. He gets on me my friends nerves. What a jerk. I went up to him to why he didn't want to eat the fudge even though I totally shouldn't waste my time on him.

"HEY!" I shouted just a bit louder than I had hoped to do. "What?" he asked with no emotion. "You didn't eat the fudge!" "So what? Do I HAVE to eat it if I don't want to? I don't think so." he said with a know it all smirk. Oh! The nerve of that guy, I hate him so much! "Even if you don't want it, you should at least try it before totally turning it down!" "And why would I do that?" he is really starting to work my last nerve. "Because Kairi and I worked hard on it for her Birthday." "So what?" he had no expression when he said that, which worked my last nerve. Now if I end up attacking him it's his own fault. "And it's common courtesy!" "And I care why exactly?"

ARRGHH! That was me screaming inside my head. I knew I was making a face because he was snigger under his breath. I really want to punch him right now. The next thing he does to set me off, I swear I will jump on the table a punch him senseless. "Look, just try it okay?" he raised an eyebrow, and had this look said, 'and', as if waiting for something. So then I swallowed my pride and said it… "Please Vanitaas." I said through clenched teeth, and the very second I said it I wanted to just shove the fudge down his throat. I couldn't take it I snapped. "Look you know what? Just taste the fudge before I shove it down your throat. OKAY!? TASTE IT!" I had really yelled the last part but I didn't care. I just wanted him to taste it. I'm not sure why, I think it was a pride thing, but either way, I was mad, and wanted to leave. Why I hadn't I don't know. Something just told me to stay and not leave until he had at least tasted it. I worked hard on it after all. Yeah. It's a pride thing.

Vanitas sighed and took a piece of slightly melted fudge and tasted it. His face was totally emotionless. "Eh, it could be better, but it's decent." WHAT!? I worked so hard on that and he thinks he can just basically say it tastes bas?! Why the nerve of that guy. "OKAY!?" I screamed. "I worked all night on that with Kairi, you JERK!" Why I ought to-. I couldn't finish my thought because he was giving me a stern look that made me think he was up to something. Then Vanitas took a piece of fudge that was more melted than the others since it was on top and the light was on it. Then he flicked it at me and it smeared on my mouth. "HEY! What was that for you insensitive, ungrateful, jerk. I mean seriously what is your problem!? Seriously what was-." I was cut off as Vanitas got out of his seat got in my face and kissed me full on and hungrily. The he licked my lips clean as he broke away. I was blushing a very scarlet as he grabbed his bag and left. But not before he said something.

"Now it tastes a lot better than it did, you should try it again sometime." he chuckled and left the room leaving me to grab my stuff and the fudge he had left behind and have the last of it to myself. Then I couldn't help myself, I smiled. 'Cute jerk.' I thought to my self. Then I grabbed my stuff and left. Maybe I would take Vanitas up on his offer and try the fudge that way again… maybe.

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE, GIVE ME SOME REQUESTS OF ONE-SHOTS YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE I'M ALL EARS. R&R PLEASE, AND NO FLAMES. PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Shades of Red and Pink

Red, Pink and White, the three colors he would try and avoid. Usually he would be ok ay with red and maybe white, pink was the color he hated more than ever. He always tried to avoid it but on a certain day he just couldn't it was everywhere, especially in the form of hearts and he found it VERY irritating. Yes it was the day he hated more than anything… Valentine's Day. He dreaded the day because everyone acted so lovey dovey he thought he would throw up his breakfast on the cut out hearts themselves, but in his opinion that would be great. Of coarse he wasn't the only one who didn't exactly love that day.

The girls were all giggling and the boys although they didn't hate it as much as Vanitas wanted it to end. It wasn't all the colors and shades of pink and read, it wasn't even the fact that the entire school was pretty much covered in hearts, it was the spending, and worrying whether or not their Valentine would like the gift or think that it was good but still cheap, and occasionally the fact that sometimes doing the classic flowers and chocolates might be over used and be expected and bore the girls. So either way it was a pretty stressful day of the year. It was stressful for girls as well. Trying to figure out what a guy would want that wasn't to costly and would still be appreciated. Not even the teachers were able to relax a little, with trying to get everything under control since all the kids in every class were running around the room giving Valentines, and making so much noise that it would drive someone with even as much calmness and zen and tranquility to go crazy. On February 14th, no one was calm.

Vanitas sat in back of the class and watched as the giving of cards started. Soon girl after girl was giving out valentines for the rest of the class and whenever they gave one to him they would blush and hurriedly give one to him then continue with the rest of the class. Then it was the boys turn, most of them had monster valentines, but still they were appreciated. He noticed when they each gave one to his friends, who he had know since pre-k, they gave a smile and she would blush, then they would smirk and wink, which made her blush more.

When this happened Vanitas couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy and anger flow through him. Although he wouldn't admit it he had developed a full scale crush on the raven haired girl. But what he didn't know was that she felt the same way, and the same feeling when she saw him smirk at other girls. She couldn't help but feel her self-esteem sink a little bit, making her think that he wouldn't like her like that, especially since they have been friends for so long. 'how can I make him see hoe I feel?' she thought, then it hit her, she just had to wait until after school.

After school let out and everyone grabbed their thing and cards and left, Xion started to put her plan in action. She grabbed her things from her locker in a hurry since she and Vanitas had lockers next to each other. Once she was out the door of the school and at the cross walk, Vanitas saw her and came up to her. "Hey Xion." "Hey Vani." she knew he didn't like anyone but family and close friends to call him that, and even still, if they said it, then it would irritate him, but if Xion said it, he wouldn't completely mind it. "Happy Valentine's Day, Xixi." he said with a smirk. The same went for her, but if family and friends called her that, she would be okay with it. "Thanks Van." then he handed her a small bag with a few things inside.

When she looked inside a gasped. Inside there was a box of chocolate, a small bouquet of roses, and a heart shaped black and blue necklace. "Vanitas, thank you!" she then threw herself at him and nearly knocked the air out of him, but he was able to return the hug and steady himself. "Your welcome, I'm glad you like it all." he blushed slightly, she saw, which made her blush as well. "Well, sorry, my gift for you is at home, come on we can get it now." "Alright but we need to hurry, I have to go home so I can watch Sora, huh, brothers, I mean we're twins he should be able to watch himself." "Okay." then they left.

When they made it there Xion dashed inside and grabbed his gift. When she brought it back he looked inside. There was chocolate, a shirt with his favorite band and on it, a cd of said band and a batch of her famous chocolate chip, M&M, sugar cookies. He loved them so much, everyone did, but him the most, and a watch. She always knew what to get him. "Thanks Xion." "Yeah Vani." there was the name again, it always sounds way better coming from her. "Well, see ya tomorrow." he turned to walk away, but she stopped him. "Oh and one mare thing Vani…" he turned, just in time to have her throw herself at him and apply her lips to his. He was surprised but soon slowly started to wrap his arms around her and kiss back. After a minute of kissing, she pulled away, much to his disappointment. "Happy Valentine's Day Vani, see ya tomorrow." she said with a shy, sweet smile. Then she turned and went inside her house. Vanitas just stood there for fifteen seconds, but then put his hands in his pockets, while still holding the bag, smirked and turned to go home. As he walked away, he mumbled, "Yeah, Happy Valentine's, MY valentine." 'Maybe Valentine's Day isn't so bad after all.' he thought.

**SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SCHOOL, HOPE YOU LIKED, STARTING NEW CHAPTER AFTER THIS. ****J **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Child's Play

It was a beautiful day on Destiny Islands, everyone was playing. Xion was the new girl on the island. She quickly made friends with four girls. Their names were Kairi, Lena, Yasmin and Macey. They were all really nice and got along just fine. They decided one day to have a girls only play day. While they were playing, the girls decided to tell her about the boys. "Hey Xion, have you seen the boys yet." asked Lena, the others stopped what they were doing, and looked at her. "I have seen four of them. One has brown spikey hair, the other has silver spikey hair and the other two both had brunette spiked hair. Those were the only ones I saw." she said and continued to tell her who they were since she should know the people on the island.

"Yeah, the one with brown hair is Sora, the silver head is Riku, and the two others are Roxas and Ventus." "Okay then, I guess I have seen them all." "Well almost there is one more, Vanitas, he is Sora's twin but he's older by five minutes." "Oh. Well should I meet him and the others?" "Well meeting the others is a good idea, but maybe not so much. He is kinda a jerk." said Kairi, remembering one time she accidentally knocked over his glue and then when they went to take naps when she woke up there was glue in her hair. "Yeah watch out for him Xion." added Macey. "Alright thanks for the warning." they all smiled at her than continued their girls only day.

While they were playing they decided to make a sand castle and wet to get some sand. When they saw some seashells across from them, they decided to go get them. Then Yasmin realized where they were and got a little worried. "Hey lets hurry back over there before the boys show up, this is their side of the island and get mad if girls are on it." "Yeah let's go I think we have enough anyways." said Lena with her arms full of shells. "Wait there's just one more I need, I see it over there." cried Xion as she ran further onto the boys side. "Xion, wait no!" cried Kairi but it was too late, Xion was to far now.

She saw one shell that looked like an ocean blue star, with dark blue streaks on the ends. It looked so pretty she had to use it for the sand castle. She picked it up and was about to head back when she saw four shadows behind her. She thought it was just the other girls, but then she noticed that these five shadows looked boyish and their hair was very different from the girls. In fact they had very SPIKEY hair. She turned around and came face to face with four of the boys she had seen before and one she hadn't seen. One that had dark charcoal hair, gold eyes and a smirk that made her feel scared. Then he spoke.

"Hey girlies whatcha doin?" he said in an unfriendly tone. "A sand castle." she said looking up. "Well this is our side of the island and I'm the king of it." he said. "Yeah." said his brother would always give his older brother back up. "Well that's not fair so-" but Xion couldn't finish because that was when the other girls came over there. "So back off and leave her alone Vanitas, and besides she's new here, so be nice." said Lena, arms crossed and an ice cold glare that was for Vanitas only. "So what you guys are all girls and since this is our side and I'm the king over here so go away!" that was just about it for Xion, so she decided to speak up.

"How about this, if I beat you in a race then you have to share your side with us. Deal?" Vanitas seemed to consider this, then nodded his head. "Alright fine but if I win none of you can ever come over here unless I say so." "Fine." said Xion and they shook hands. "Xion, are you crazy!? You shouldn't do this, Vanitas is a really good runner!" "Don't worry girls." they got in place. Then Sora stepped up with a flag. "Alright, on your mark, get set GO!" then they took off.

Xion and Vanitas were neck and neck, she was able to pas them she was fifteen feet away from victory, but then Vanitas stepped on it. They were ten feet away when some sand kicked up from their hard running and got in Xion's eyes. She flinched for a second only but that was all it took. They were five feet away. Xion was able to get back up with Vanitas, but at the last second he was able to get in front and beat her. "No!" all the girls shouted. "Yeah!" the boys cheered. "She was so close!" said Macey disappointed just like the others. Xion came up to them.

"Hey, sorry for losing girls." "Aww that's okay, you were still totally good! YOU almost beat VANITAS!" kairi exclaimed amazed. "Yeah good job!" complimented Yasmin. "You were so good!" Lena said. Then Vanitas and the boys came over. "Yeah, I know we can never come back to your side again and I lost. You don't have to rub it in!" Xion said with a sad expression. Then Vanitas surprised her.

"Actually I was going to say that you're alright girlie. And that you and your friends can come over on one condition." he said with a smug smirk. That was the day that the girls could go to the boys side anytime they wanted. It was also the day the boys got…A new queen.

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SCHOOL STUFF YOU KNOW. ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKED. PEACE OUT. READ AND REVIEW PLEAS AND IF THERE IS A ONE SHOT YOU WANT ME TO DO JUST ASK AND I'LL DO MY BEST FOR THIS PAIR. PEACE OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

Spies and Thieves Alike

Xion Swiftly. That was her name. She was a covert operations legend, well one of them anyway. She had an unusual job. Sure she seemed to have a normal life but it really isn't normal when you are a spy and a thief. The being a thief she had only just started. And it was because she had gone up in her rank in the CIA, and because of another reason. And it was one she wouldn't tell her fellow spies and thieves, not even her best friends, but it was because her four friends already knew. But they wouldn't tell, for the sake of their friend.

She was in the briefing room somewhere in a secret base located in twilight. She was being given a new mission. Her allies and best friends, Lena Morgan, Kairi Rosemond, Yasmin Heartly, and Macey Henry, were right there as well. They had been spies and thieves before her for the CIA, so now she had clearance to go on more missions with her friends. "Your mission is to go to the Galleria and find the enemy planning on stealing the Ruby Star Emerald. You need to make sure that he doesn't get away with it. I trust in you ladies, but let me warn you, he is very good. He goes unseen and is very stealthy. He is a very good thief, but also has spy-like abilities, event though he isn't one. I wish you girls much luck." the briefer finished. They then changed into elegant dresses and left for the party and mission.

They all wore different styled black dresses. They were long floor length dresses, and short knee length dresses with leggings under. The men eyed us while the women looked over their competition. 'They're lucky that we're not competition.' I thought to myself. They were eating lightly and sipped. Everyone was eating the same foreign food and the same foreign vodka. They waited until some of the people became just a tad bit tipsy, and when the host started speaking. "It's time girls." she spoke into her com unit.

They looked in each direction that the others were and nodded, signaling that they were ready. Xion, Macey and Yasmin all went in different directions. Once they were out of sight, they each pulled of their dresses to reveal that they all had on black spy outfits. Xion had black shirt, black skirt, black leggings and black boots. Macey had a full body suit that had a skirt and flats. Yasmin had a black jacket, black shirt, black pants and black shoes. Then they each went in different areas. Yasmin and Macey kept watch from different areas in the vents. They spoke threw their com units, Macey had a laptop with the security camera videos.

"Alright Xion, your on." "Got it Mace." she made a run for the gallery's jewel exhibit. Then two security guards came. "Hey! Stop right there!" they came at, but she was all to good. She round house box kicked both of them in the face. It knocked them both out. Then she put nicotine patches on their heads so they wouldn't remember what just happened. When she got to the exhibit, it was clear…to clear. She put on her infer red shades and saw the lasers. She maneuvered, back flipped and stealthily made her way through. "Great work Xi, now get that emerald!" said Macey. "Yeah, and with good time too, the next shift for guards wont be there for another five minutes, and the two you knocked out are still out of it." said Yasmin. "Yeah, okay guys." She made her way to the emerald.

She slipped the glass off, but just as she was about to grab it, something came flying at me trying to catch me in a net I dodged it. Then someone, or to be more specific, someone tried to give me a kick to the face, I moved about five seconds before he could get me, I grabbed his leg and threw him into the lasers, but since he didn't get cut and no alarms went off, he must of cut them off. 'that's just like him.' she thought with a smirk. "Just give up, it'll be easier that way." she said. Then the voice spoke, I don't give up." he spoke. Then Macey came on again.

"You need to hurry the next guards will be there in three minutes and they already got the two KO'd ones!" they fought for the next two minutes then they heard guards from the outside. Then the man kicked Xion's legs under, and netted her feet, she fell and grabbed the emerald. "Better luck next time!" he shouted. Then when Xion got her feet free, she knew she couldn't go after him. To much attention. So she used a grappling cord to pull herself up, and got back to the girls. On the ride back, the other told Xion that she did good anyway, and even back at the base everyone else said the same. The only thought she had was that she was going to have a lot to say when she got home to a certain someone.

When she got home she was beyond furious and embarrassed that she wasn't able to complete. She planned on using a lot of choice words when she got inside, and a lot of begging. When she got inside her house, she saw a familiar charcoal haired male with piercing gold eyes. He had a smirk on her his face. She glared, she was about to start yelling at him when, he said, "So how was your day at work, have any trouble?" he said it with a mischievous smirk. She knew that if she started yelling now it would be harder for her to get back the objective from her enemy and husband Vanitas.

So instead she just gave a heavy sigh, walked over to him and gave him something that he usually expected after the yelling and death threats. She gave him a hug, pulled him so that he would sit on the couch with her, gave him a kiss on the mouth and said, "I was having a good day until you made my day tougher." "But I thought you liked tougher missions." "Yeah, yeah, yeah I do, but still." "So the Ruby Star is what it's called." he said tossing in the air and catching it repeatedly. She knew that if she just went for it she wouldn't get it, she thought as she laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. So she decided to try something else.

"Please Vanni, just give it back." she said almost pleading. He looked at her and saw that she was tired and had a long day, so he smiled sincerely and said, "Alright, but only because you said 'please' and I love you." she smiled, "Great I'll get it back tomorrow, and nice attack at the gallery tonight." "I learned from the best." "Yeah, just like how I learned how to be a good thief from the best." she said as she snuggled into his chest. Then they fell asleep in each others arms on the couch.

They really were a spy and thief alike.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

**LOOK GUYS I'M SORRY AGAIN FOR THE DELAY, SCHOOL STUFF, GOTTA KEEP MY GRADES UP, HOPE YOU LIKED. IF THERE IS A CERTAIN ONE YOU WANT ME TO DO FOR THEM THEN JUST SAY AND I'LL TRY MY BEST TO MAKE IT GOOD. PEACE OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M SORRY**

**I AM SORRY TO SAY THAT I MUST TEMPORARILY POSTPONE ALL STORY ACTIVITY UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE, OR AT LEAST UNTIL I AM OFF HOMEWORK ONLY ON MY LAPTOP RESTRICTION. I HOPE TO BE BACK SOON AND WILL TRY TO UPLOAD ANYWAY IF I GET THE CHANCE. AGAIN I AM SORRY, ESPECIALLY TO THE PEOPLE WAITING FOR UPDATES. I AM REALLY TRYING.  
**

**BTW: IF ANYONE HAS A CHALLENGE FOR STORY I'LL BE GLAD TO SEE IT AND TRY MY BEST TO DO IT.  
**

**AGAIN, I HOPE TO BE BACK ON VERY SOON. I WILL UPLOAD MY ONE SHOTS SOMETIMES UNTIL I'M IN FULL CONTROL AGAIN, BUT THAT MIGHT BE IT.  
SO FOR NOW, FANFICTION I TEMPORARILY CLICK YOU GOODBYE.  
**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME, GOODBYE FROM,  
**

***Keyblade Princess 13  
**

**(I ALSO MIGHT CHANGE MY NAME AGAIN.)  
**


End file.
